Misunderstanding
by foxykit97
Summary: what's the misunderstanding not being able to tell the truth before hand? Not telling why I did what I did? Or not telling Arthur how I really felt about him.


**Misunderstanding**

 **Disclaimer:** **don't have any right over Merlin.**

 **Warning:** **slash (male/male), some violence, no rape, bad language, death of not important people.**

 **Need to know:** **first chapter is in different point of view. Arthur has his chosen Knights Percival, Leon, Gwain, Lancelot is alive, Gwen may be a bitch for part of it don't get me wrong I like Gwen bet need it for the story sorry to the people that like Gewn.**

Chapter 1

I stood there in shock my mind trying to find a way to escape from the situation I found myself in. Ever since I came here trouble just seems to be hiding behind every corner.

"How could you? I trusted you and you didn't tell me you were a sorcerer, Merlin." I paused as my mind was still trying to come up with a way to explain myself.

"Arthur, please you know me. I'm your best friend."

"Clearly I don't know you as well as I thought I did." Arthur was angry I could see it but behind the anger was betrayal. I felt the gut wrenching feeling of guilt creep into the base of my stomach. It was horrid just like every other time I had to lie to Arthur to keep my secret. Arthur and his men were advancing, catching me from every corner of Arthur's room. I was in front of the window. Throughout our conversation Arthur was moving towards me with caution as I moved back. Before they could back me up to the window I cast a charm on the objects in Arthur's room to move. It startles the knight into panic. Which is what I was going for but Arthur wasn't budging. At the time I didn't care if Arthur moved I just needed the other night to keep a distance away from me. Boy, would I end up caring when he followed me. I then turned to the window behind me and through myself out the window. The only plan I had was hoping to use my magic to save me. If not, well then who knows?

I didn't expect Arthur to follow. There I was falling to my death and the clotpole comes jumping out the window too. He reached out his arms hoping to grab some of my loose clothing but with his heavy armor weighing him down he was a lot closer than either of us realized. So his left arm came around my waist. Instead of having it loosely hold onto me like I thought it would, but it was a death grip. If this fall didn't kill us his grip would finish me off. His hold brought me closer to his body a lot more then I was comfortable with. He held his right hand over our bodies as if trying to grasp something. I thought he was being stupid for few seconds, but then his hand griped on to metal pole sticking out of the side of the tower (has that always been there). Soon after he grabbed the pole all I could hear was his low pitched scream as he dislocated his right shoulder. He grounded his teeth to keep any more sounds of pain from coming out. His grip on the bar tightens as did his hold on me. I flinched both in surprise that his grip on me could get any tighter and also for the pain I could clearly see on his face. The guilt I felt earlier intensified in knowing that I'm the reason he was in pain right now. We swung back and forth till we were just hanging there.

"Why did you jump out the window, you idiot." Arthur was furious if he shouting at me was any indication. I looked at his face getting ready to yell at him but then I saw how hard he was trying to hide his pain. '

He called me an idiot like I could come up with another plan to escape, ass.' This thought still crossed my mind as I looked at him like the idiot. Keeping our usual banter up it was all I could do at the moment, with the both of us having mixed up emotions.

"oh I'm the idiot, then what are you. Following the idiot OUT THE FREAKING WINDOW." I shouted the end of my sentence at him, in reality I wasn't as angry with him just worried that stupid prat couldn't just let me plummet to my death alone could he. We were dangling there angry, upset, and worried for the others wellbeing. At some point are faces had come close together, enough to allow our breaths to mingle. After a long while I chanced a look down to see that the Knights were starting to gather underneath us. Without saying anything to him, I began to chant a charm to flow us down. The old language lost to his ears as the wind began to increase. His grip on me tightens as the strong air currents swiftly took hold of us. I lean towards his ear so he can hear me as I whisper for him to let go of the pole. He flinched just the slightest but I noticed, interesting.

"Let the poor pole go you big brute the thing never did anything to you." He looks at me as though I'm the stupid one. His eyes saying of course it didn't just DISLOCATE MY SHOULDER as well as adding a you're an idiot at the end.

"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT, AREN'T YOU? IF I LET IT GO WE WILL FALL." Arthur shouts over the whistling of the wind.I shook my head and give a bit of a sheepish smile to him. Once again leaned in to talk in his ear. Been doing that a lot, i took note of Arthur's flinch again. Note to self-Arthur has sensitive ears.

"No we won't, trust me and let go of the pole." I whispered, he looked hesitant to follow the order I gave him. After a few seconds of his, no doubt scrambled thoughts, he let go. He closed his eyes briefly to await our tragic death, but it never came he reopened his eyes to see that we were fine and gently (okay maybe a little roughly handled) being lowered down. Once we reached the bottom I wrenched myself out from his one arm embrace. I knelt down a few feet away from him to show that I surrendered. Before he could reach me I was surrounded by the Knights of Camelot. The garbed my arms from behind to hold me down before dragging me away to the dungeons. I made sure not to look back at Arthur.

Morgan's P.O.V.

I was in a panic over the new found abilities I had apparently gained over a few nights ago. I've been hiding them since they appeared. The longer it went on unchecked the worse it got and the more the stress built up. I had gone to Gaius hoping he could help me but he insisted that I was just being foolish and that I need rest and stronger sleeping medicine. I couldn't tell if what I'm doing are dreams or hallucinations. Am I going crazy or was it just no one wanted to believe me. I sat there in bed contemplating on which one of the scenarios was my reality. When I could hear feet stomping outside my door along with clanking of armor telling me that it was the night passing by, but before I could question why they were in a rush. I heard smaller and lighter steps rushing, indicating a female servant was coming. No sooner had that thought passed my mind, Gwen came running into my chambers out of breath and stumbling over her words. Many different emotions crossed her eyes as she searched mine for an answer I couldn't give the frantic girl in front of me. The two emotions that she did allow to cross her face longer than a few seconds were panic and fear. I grabbed her by the shoulders to try to stop her from hurting herself and told her to take deep breaths.

"What is going on? What happen to make you go into a panic attack like that?" I could of asked more questions to calm my curiosity but the look she gave me told me I wasn't going to like the answers to the few question I had already asked. I felt this dread pool at the bottom of my stomach. And when she opened her mouth I know if my life wasn't complicated enough before, well life was about to give me a huge bruising bitch slap to the face.

"Merlin been accused of being a sorcerer!" She said with such despair. I felt the dread over flow through my whole body and my knees buckled under the pressure. Gwen reached me before I could fall to the floor, and helped me stand once again, apologizing over and over on how she knew I was sick and she shouldn't have put more stress on me. I shook my head at her but when she didn't get the implication to be quit I told her to do so. Then a thought struck me with even more despair on who was going to tell Gauis.

Gauis P.O.V

Arthur came storming in, slamming the door shut after entering. He sat himself down and began to take of his armor and other upper clothing.

"I don't know who told you that I like to see your naked chest, sire, but I assure you, there are complete liars." I chuckled to myself but he made no move, he just sat there. His face didn't even twitch at my joke. He was very somber as if he had to say goodbye to the most precious person in his life. Which I thought was ridiculous. Young people these days being over dramatic.

"Pardon me, sire. I was out fetching ingredients for some herbal remedies to see if they could help strengthen the sleep medicine I usually give to Morgana. Poor girl hasn't been sleeping well, as of late. I would have been here to tend to you sooner, sire, but I was unable to find Merlin to do the job for me." Prince Arthur tensed at the mention of Merlin name and by the way the injury looked to be there unattended for a few hours. I had a bad feeling. All I could do was hope merlin was staying out of trouble. That boy sheds ten years of my life every time he gets into life threatening situations and I don't think I have any more left for him to shed. Before Prince Arthur could say anything, most likely to insult Merlin I asked him a question that had been weighing on me mind.

"By any chance, sire. Have you seen Merlin today I know he had no previous plans with you today. Because he was to help me, but he got out of it saying he had to go tidy up your room. Is that what he is doing right know, sire." I asked well attending his wound. Before he could answer my question more people began to barge into my living quarters.

"I'm so sorry Gauis, you shouldn't have to be put through this. Who would accuse him of such things? He's just clumsy, good hearted and stubborn Merlin. "Morgana said upon entering my work area, Gwen following right behind her. Both out of breath as the rushed to get to Gauis to tell him of the horrid news. I must've looked confusion and scared because that's exactly how I feel right then, on what they all could be implying. With Arthur's injury and Morgana's frenzy state and watery eyes that refuse to shed tears and finally Gwen's puffy face obviously from crying so much. I had come to the horrid conclusion that Merlin was dead.

"oh dear God he's dead, oh Merlin what have you done to allow yourself to die." I swayed till I was able to site down from the dreaded news I was brought. Everyone in the room was shocked of the conclusion that I had come up with. Arthur shook his head with a dark look crossing his face, Morgan was perplexed but somber, and Gwen was crying again. Her thought on how close Merlin will be to dying come tomorrow morning.

"No, at least not yet, Gauis. Merlin has been accused of sorcery by a noble." Arthur speaks for the first time since arresting Merlin. All the occupants of the room turn to Arthur as he spoke. The girls looking as disbelieving as the first time they heard of it. I shook my head then opened my mouth to speak but before I could speak, Arthur enter ups me.

"If you're going to tell me that Merlin is no sorcerer, then you would be lying, Gauis. Merlin performed sorcery in front of me and the Knights of Camelot. He has been lying to all of us!" Arthur may have said all of this with anger but everyone knew he was just hurting. I look at Arthur with such sympathy showing in my eyes, knowing full well how the prince must be feeling. But I also knew that Merlin would never force Arthur's hands like that, if he were to tell Arthur the truth about his abilities. Soon after Arthur's spoke he walked out, It was a good thing I had gotten done tending to Arthur. All of us were watching his back as he made his exit, soon the room grows silent. They all allowed their feeling to rage on, along with their thoughts on what was going to happen to Merlin.

 **Other Info** : **so I'll try and update in a more reasonable time frame. Sorry on that I don't have an actual computer I work on my phone. But any ways hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue reading. I also have another story for you Sherlock fans that ship Sherlock/ john and them meeting up with the criminal minds gang. So if you are interested in reading it. Called Profiling or deductions. Thanks so much and thank you to those how have been patient with me. Also those waiting on the second chapter of Profiling or deductions it will be up soon.**


End file.
